Megaman Rising
by Nerokin4
Summary: Tommy Light Is the Youngest person to have created artificial life with inteligence, while his partner Wiley gets little toi none of the credit he deserves. Wiley goes Balistic with rage and Sends Tommy's Robots out on the Town. Can Rock, Tommy's latest creation, bring Wiley to his senses? (Narrated by Blooz.)
1. The Birth of Rock

Megaman Rising

The Birth of Rock

Tommy Light, at age eighteen the youngest person to build robots and androids with super human powers, was checking on his artificial Sister, Roll. He was a good and kind looking kid with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. Roll had much the same Characteristics. Tommy performed every test he could, both for a human, and for a robot. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah Roll?"

"Why do you always space out when we do these routine maintenance checkups?"

"It's not important for you to know yet."

The reason Tommy spaced out during routine maintenance was fear. Tommy's first attempt at artificial life had ended in too much of a success. Blooz, Tommy's first android was given a malfunctioning core program. This gave Blooz free will, something that would kill an android over time under the current technological achievements of the age. Blooz knew he would die with the free will he was given, but he resisted when Tommy wanted to fix the problem. Eventually Blooz ran away. He thought by now that Blooz had died of the free will he was given.

How Would I know this? I am Blooz; you could also call me Protoman, That's my Battle Droid name. Anyway, this is Rock's Story.

"Tommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wish you had a brother?"

"Do you want another? I can build one if that's what you want."

"I just want a bigger family."

Tommy thought about this, then he decided to build Roll a full brother. But Tommy knew that Roll wanted to have a higher purpose than to just be his sister, and he didn't want her brother having the same desires.

I never went too far from Tommy. There was something special about him; he could make a robot have Emotions, like me and Roll. The only time before Rock's birth I showed up to Tommy was to give him notes from the shadows on how to give him free will without dying.

Days later. Tommy had acquired all the necessary parts to build a Battle Droid. He hoped that Rock would never have to use his purpose, but he knew that it might happen. It took a week to build Rock. The surprise came to Roll on her birthday. Rock had spiky black hair and green eyes, kind of like I do. I'll never forget the look of Grateful Surprise on Roll's face as she saw the gift her brother had given.


	2. Being Human

Being Human

Rock woke up his first day after activation. He went downstairs and sat with Tommy at the table. Roll brought him some breakfast. Rock, after asking if he could physically eat it, took a bite, laughed and said that Roll's Pancakes tasted awful. He quickly rephrased what he said to "They need work," as not to offend Roll. However, Roll was already laughing along in agreement.

Tommy, Rock and Roll went to explore the city. Tommy went to sleep on a bench and didn't notice I wasn't too far away. I always wear red sunglasses to keep people from recognizing Tommy's first Success and his first failure. By that time I had developed a system to diminish the deadly effects of my malfunctioning core, and installed it.

Roll noticed me standing by the fence, looking at Rock. She tapped his shoulder to see if she wasn't seeing things, but I was already passing them.

Well, the day dragged on and I followed the trio at a distance through the park. They were doing everything a normal set of siblings would do, if normal meant getting along. It dragged long into the night. They had to return to Tommy's house eventually, but Rock seemed to have something on his mind.

"What's wrong, Rock?" Tommy asked.

"Is there a specific reason you built us, Tommy?" Rock asked in turn.

Roll turned to them at the question. "His parents died before he had any siblings," she said. "He couldn't replace them but he thought he could give himself something to fill the void."

"Is that the only reason we exist?" Rock asked.

"No," Tommy said. "I created Roll with the purpose of assisting me with my Lab work. I made you a Battle Droid, just in case something in the city went wrong. I sure hope you don't have to use your purpose."


	3. Wiley

Wiley

Elbert Wiley, a childhood friend of Tommy's assisted in my creation. He always lived in the shadow of Tommy's brilliance just because he was an assistant. I don't think that was fair, but I don't need to speak my opinion.

Anyway, that night, Rock went back out to the town. I followed him, and when we reached the center of town, I went up and spoke to him.

"Hey there, Rock," I said. He turned around shocked that someone he didn't know knew him. "It's alright, I'm like you. I was created by Tommy Light too."

"How do you know my name?"

"You've got a GPS chip in your system; I've got a GPS tracker in mine. I know who you are."

"What's your name?"

"Call me Blooz," I stuck out my hand and he shook it. "You should head home, there's a storm coming and it's not going to be pretty." With that Rock headed home. I stayed not too far behind, but I didn't let on that I was staying near him.

The next day Six Robots of Tommy's design attacked the city without provocation. I could tell their names with my internal GPS tracker. Gutsman, Cutman, Iceman, Fireman, Elecman and Bombman, each with specific powers that could be determined by their name. When the news reported that Tommy's Robots were Rampaging, Wiley's Face appeared on the TV screen. He had the wildest hair and the strangest sense of style. He said that unless certain conditions were met, the Robots he'd stolen would destroy everything.


	4. Megaman

Megaman

Rock immediately volunteered to dispose of the threat, not in those words mind you. Tommy suited him up, in blue armor, a Plasma Buster, a Weapon's Adaptation System and a Teleporter Helmet. When Rock first went out to fight he made an impressive entrance, and all six Robots were gathered near the Fujiwara Bridge. The first person to make a move was Bombman. He pulled a bomb out and threw it at Rock which he just shot with his Plasma Buster, causing it to explode. Fireman then shot a fireball at Rock, who just dodged it and shot back.

"Why do you fight for Wiley!?" Rock asked. Then Cutman stepped forward.

"Fighting for Wiley is Fighting for Freedom," He said. "And if you were smart you'd do the same."

"I already have freedom, and so do you."

"That's Bull," Elecman said. He then shot a thunderbolt into the sky, which rebounded off a cloud and struck the ground where Rock was standing a moment before. Then Rock came up behind Elecman, punched him and lifted him by the shoulder.

"Who are you?" Elecman asked.

Rock showed mercy letting Elecman go, but he did answer first. "I'm Megaman."

After seeing that Megaman was more than a match for his Robots, Wiley sounded a retreat. The Robots argued but eventually retreated.


	5. Conflicting Robots and Conflicting Emoti

Conflicting Robots and Conflicting Emotions

Rock went home and thought about what he was doing with Roll nearby. He couldn't get over the thought that he was doing exactly what Tommy didn't want.

"I can't believe that I have to fight," He said.

"Then why fight at all?" Roll asked.

"Who else would? The humans? I doubt they're ready to fight Robots of these standards." I have to agree with Rock. Even though you have the technology now to build these Robots with the ability to fight, you hadn't found a way to combat them yet.

When Wiley sounded retreat, he said something about a new strategy. Tommy picked it up almost as soon as Rock got back. The city was divided into six equal parts, each being terrorized by a different robot. Rock's Combat abilities take energy out of the Core and when he had recovered decided to go after Iceman first.


	6. Iceman

Iceman

Rock suited back up and teleported to the Fujiwara Underpass. Almost everything there was frozen. Then Megaman turned in the direction of a chilled wind coming from the streets. Riding a Freeze Wave into the field, and dropping in front of Megaman, was Iceman. He removed the goggles in front of his face.

"Excuse me, Sir?" he said. "You know it's Dangerous here…" he said. I was just beyond the corner at this point. Megaman and I were confused. Then Iceman had a tremor.

"Get a move on, Soldier!" He said. "This is a battlefield!"

I finally got it. He was Bipolar. A Bipolar Robot? Never thought I'd see that.

"Why are you doing this?" Megaman said. "It's wrong!"

"I'm just following Orders!" Spasm. "And a true warrior Fights for his honor!"

"You're following a man who wishes nothing for you!"

"Oh! I don't mean any harm!" Episode. "But, in my eyes, you are the enemy, and must be disposed of!"

Megaman saw he had no choice but to fight, when Iceman took a swing at him. Megaman ducked and punched back. Iceman flew away on a Freeze Wave, and Megaman jumped on. They took swings at each other eventually falling off. It was a very hard scene to follow. But when they got to the ground, Iceman tried to freeze Megaman, but Megaman punched Iceman's stomach with the Mega-Buster and fired. Iceman got one last look at his killer and fell. The Mega-Buster scanned Iceman's remains and received an Ice Blast power up.

Tommy told him to think of the Adaptation System like Rock-Paper-Scissors. One enemy's strength could be another's weakness. Then we took off for Fireman's District.


	7. Fireman and Bombman

Fireman and Bombman

At the loss of Iceman, Wiley ordered a two-on-one fight against Megaman. Under the Fujiwara Bridge, Megaman met up with Fireman. He was not causing much chaos, but he was just looking into the flames coming out of his hand. Then Fireman apparently sensed Megaman's presence and turned around.

"So, the Evil One has arrived." He said.

"We don't have to fight," Megaman said. "And all you have to do is return to Tommy Light's side."

"Enough! I am doing this in the name of Good."

"Hurting people? Destroying cities? It's wrong!"

"You're wrong! And if I can't convince you, I'll have to destroy you!" Fireman then shot flames at Megaman. With the new Ice Blast power up, Megaman extinguished them in a snap. Fireman looked scared now. He shot a fireball at Megaman but Megaman dodged and froze Fireman. He then punched Fireman right through the chest.

After the Mega-Buster scanned Fireman's Fire Ball power up, Megaman noticed a ball rolling towards him. It was made of a black metal and had a yellow stripe down the middle. Megaman realized what it was and jumped away a second before it exploded. Then Bombman, the obvious thrower showed up. He pulled out a really big bomb, and Megaman just used the Fire Ball power up to cause an explosion over Bombman. Scanning the remains for a Boom Bomb power up, Megaman went home.


	8. Feeling Sorry For Tommy

Feeling Sorry for Tommy

Rock saw a picture of a beautiful woman with blond hair, and a rugged man with green eyes. The woman turned out to be pregnant, and they looked very happy. Also in the picture was an eight year old Tommy Light. Roll walked in the room.

"His parents," she said noticing the object of his fascination.

"He never said anything about them," Rock said.

"They way I understand it, they were killed in a car wreck."

Taking this in for a moment, Rock thought carefully about his next choice of words.

"I feel sorry for him."

Roll looked confused.

"I mean, think about it. We're his only company, and he had to make us with his own hands."  
"I see how you could feel sorry for him, then." Rock's core then showed signs of being recharged. And he headed out to fight Cutman


	9. Cutman and Elecman

Cutman and Elecman

Megaman appeared in the Fujiwara Wood, where Cutman was chopping down so many trees that Megaman was having trouble walking without having a tree fall on him, hard but not impossible. Then Cutman noticed him.

"Well, well, well," He said. "Hello there Megaman. Have you come to die already?"

"I'm here to stop you," Megaman said. "What you are doing is wrong, and we don't have to fight."

"I'm tired of hearing you say that!" Cutman yelled. "And if I can't avenge my brothers I will die trying." Cutman threw his Cutters at Megaman. The problem is the cutters worked like Boomerangs. One they reached a certain distance they came back to the one they were thrown by. Megaman dodged them pretty easily the first time around. Then they hit him in the helmet really hard on the way back. So Megaman threw a bomb at Cutman, which went off almost instantly.

I saw the entire thing from the Visitor Center Roof. Then there was the sound of wild bolts of electricity coming from the Park. Megaman checked it out and there was Elecman, who shot a bolt at him, causing him to short circuit.

"Get up Mega," Elecman said. "You won't win on the ground."

Megaman got up only to be shot down by another voltage shot.

"Oooh, I'm Megaman," Elecman taunted. "Give me a break. How the Hell did you beat four of us?" I couldn't stand by and let Rock die here. I jumped down and ran over to the fight.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted.

"Stay out of this," Elecman said. "Or I'll kill you too." With that he shot electricity at me. I didn't budge; I didn't even feel the electricity. Elecman looked at me and flinched as I got closer and closer. Finally I knocked his head off his shoulders. The Mega-Buster Scanned Elecman, I went over to talk to Megaman.

"What the Hell was that!?" I scolded. "You were doing so well, until you had to fight That Joke!"

"You… You really were created by Tommy," Megaman said.

"I was his first success and his biggest failure," I started to walk away. "When he tells you how, tell him Blooz says 'hey.'"


	10. Protoman's Story

Protoman's Story

"I made him to be the first of many Battle Droids," Tommy told Rock. "I created him when my parents were still alive. Even when I found out that I was expecting siblings, I kept working on him, even harder so that nothing could tear my family apart. Wiley helped too. However there was one fatal flaw in Blooz's Designs." Tommy wiped his face with his hand. "The core that Wiley and I found when we started putting him together, came out of the trash. It was malfunctioning and we still used it." Tommy looked at Rock and Roll. "However there was a good thing that came out of that Malfunction. He was given something I was not expecting to give him. Free Will. But the more he grew, the closer this freedom got to destroying him. Wiley and I wanted to fix this problem, but he resisted, and ran away. We thought that the core had reached a critical state and killed him. Emphasis on thought."

"If he's survived this long, then… he must've found a way to counteract the Malfunction?" Rock said.

"I didn't think he would find one, if he ever tried. But I might want to find out what he's tried."

A little while later Rock brought the Picture of Tommy's parents to Tommy's Attention. He placed it on the desk and they both stared at it for five minutes.

"I only want to know what happened," Rock said. "I want to know if their loss is at all connected to our creation."

Tommy Finally told someone something even I didn't know yet.

"She was expecting my siblings when I lost her. It's been sixteen years since that accident, if the kids survived, they'd probably look like you and Roll." Then, Tommy looked at the Battle screen. "One bot left."

"Then what do we do?" Rock asked.

"We'll have to see."


	11. Gutsman and the Wiley Station

Gutsman and the Wiley Station

Megaman came back to the city on a roof right in front of Gutsman.

"So," He said. "You've come."

"We don't have to fight!" Megaman tried to convince Gutsman one last time.

"Will you stop saying that!? One of us has to die, and I'll be Damned if it's me!" Gutsman threw a punch at Megaman, which was easily dodged. Megaman tackled Gutsman and brought the fight to the Ground. He tried to Punch Megaman, but Megaman grabbed his fist and pulled out the Mega-Buster. He fired into Gutsman's fist and shattered it. Then he pulled out a bomb and forced it into Gutsman's chest. When the Bomb blew up the Mega-Buster scanned Gutsman's remains. During the scanning Process a flying fortress became visible over the horizon. Knowing that Wiley had something big up his sleeve I ran back to Tommy's house and grabbed my Protoman getup. He and Roll saw me so I just looked at them and said:

"Hey, hope you don't mind if I borrow this." I ran back to find Megaman after equipping my Protoman armor and Proto-Shield -Buster. Megaman was getting pummeled by a monster consisting of Liquidous material formed by Nanobots that could be dispersed at will. I can tell you this because my helmet has a scanner in the Visor. According to the scanner this monster was called the Yellow Devil. To beat it I had to get close enough to hit the Core with my Proto-Buster. I did accomplish this by sticking the Buster into the Body and firing, but Megaman was severely hurt.


	12. Recovery

Recovery

I brought Rock back to Tommy's and waited. While Tommy's work was loading all of Rocks recorded memories back into his core, he came to me.

"Don't offer again Tommy," I said. "I already figured it out."

"You mean the glitch?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'd tell you, but I doubt even you would understand how it would work. _I_ don't understand how it works."

"I was going to offer you a home, a place to stay until you figure out what you want to do. But it's good to hear that you figured out the malfunction."

"Maybe once this is all over, I'll take you up on that offer." Tommy returned to his work and I waited for Rock to wake up. he was the only one who could stop Wiley, if I wasn't there, so I Needed him to wake up.

I didn't know that upstairs Roll was visited by a copy of Rock. Unfortunately for her, this copy had taken her to Wiley's Airbase before anyone realized she was in danger. Rock finally woke up and, despite the Danger of not being the Rock Tommy made originally, he was alright and well aware of the situation.

Wiley made a Hacked broadcast showing off the Copy Megaman and Roll. Saying that if Tommy gave up, Roll would be spared. Tommy didn't believe him so he equipped onto me and Rock a hover system that would allow us access to the Airbase.


End file.
